Kudo Shinichi and the Black Organization: Amnesia
by NyxHeart
Summary: Go figure -
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

KUDO SHINICHI AND THE BLACK ORGANIZATION: AMNESIA

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1 : THE ENCOUNTER

It was the morning of December 13th. Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai, and the Detective League were at school, waiting for the classes to start. Their classroom was a mess. Their classmates laughed and played obnoxiously, like animals from the zoo.

"Haibara, when will they stop?" Conan grumbled, obviously annoyed. "Leave them be," Ai replied. "After all, they're just kids, unlike us,"

Suddenly, the noise died. The children went back to their seats hurriedly. The classroom door opened, and there stood the school principal. "Huh? Where's Kobayashi-sensei?" Genta muttered.

"Sorry students, but Miss Kobayashi left for vacation last night," the principal announced. "Until she returns, this new teacher will handle your class," he said, gesturing the door. "Fukuda-kun, please enter,"

A man wearing glasses, a black polo shirt and pants entered. His gaze was petrifying, and his aura seemed...dark.  
"Good morning, I am Fukuda Ryuuichi. Nice to meet you," the man said.

"Haibara, doesn't he seem..." Conan stopped. Haibara looked pale, cold sweat covering her face.

"Haibara, are you all right? Haibara!"

"K-Kudo-kun," she said, under her breath.

"What is it, Haibara?" Conan replied.

"I-It's nothing,"

Apparently, Mr. Fukuda was looking at them with his cold eyes. "What seems to be the problem here?" He said, eyeing Haibara suspiciously.

"U-Um Sensei, it's nothing," Conan said.

He knew something was wrong with Haibara. She could only be like this whenever she feels the Organization's vibe.

"Haibara, I'll drop by later, okay?" Conan whispered. "S-Sure..."

Later that day...

The school bell rings. It was time for the students to go home.

"Haibara, let's go," Conan said.

"Ok," she replied.

"K-Kudo-kun, I-I want to tell you something before we go. T-That man, Fukuda-"

She turned around, and there he was-Fukuda.

"What are you kids staying here late for? You should go home," Fukuda said, smiling-a smile that sent chills down the two's spines.

"Y-Yes, Fukuda-sensei," the two replied.

Then he went back to the school building.

"There is something weird about this guy," Conan remarked.

Then they walked out of the school gate together.

Once on the street, Conan saw a black Porsche driving by. Two figures were to be seen by the front seats.

He was stunned. "Kudo-kun, what's the matter?" Haibara's words sent him back to reality.

_Could it be true?_ Conan thought. _Was that car really Gin's? _

"I-It's nothing," Conan said uneasily. "Really?" Haibara said, leaning on him.

"Y-Yeah,"

Then she turned around, and started to walk. "For a moment there, I thought you saw a corpse or something-"

She turned, around, but Conan was gone.

"K-Kudo-kun?!"

Meanwhile, Conan ran to where the Porsche was headed.

_There it is!_ Conan thought.

It was there, parked on the lot beside the school.

Conan walked towards it cautiously, not knowing of the figure behind him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading my story!

Please feel free to comment!


	2. Chapter 2

KUDO SHINICHI AND THE BLACK ORGANIZATION: AMNESIA  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2: THE KIDNAPPING

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Conan walked closer to the Porsche, unbeknownst of the figure behind him, closing in then...Bam!

He was hit hart on the head, knocking the detective unconscious.

The one who hit him was none other than Fukuda, the new teacher.

Out of the car came Gin.

"What is it, Whisky?" Gin asked, eyeing Conan.

"It's a kid, trying to run into your car."

"Oh? Then why did you knock him out? He's a kid, after all, he can't harm us," Gin remarked.

"I have a feeling this one isn't JUST a kid, Gin," Fukuda answered.

"I don't know what you mean by that, Whisky, but..."

Conan's phone's ringing stopped Gin.

Gin took Conan's phone, checking to see who called. "This is interesting," Gin said, snickering.

She called at the worst possible situation-the one who called was none other than Ai.

"This little girl looks exactly like that traitor-SHERRY,"

"I've heard of her," Whisky said, looking at the phone. The phone continued ringing still. Gin covered Conan's ears to prevent him from waking up.

"She's the one who fled from the Organization, right? H-Hey Gin, it's still ringing, why don't you stop it?"

"Just wait...Shh, here it comes,"

Ai left a voice message. Gin checked it.

_K-Kudo-kun, Where are you?_ Ai's voice message said. _I'm at home now. There's something we need to talk about. Bye._

"This voice is really just like hers," Gin said, looking at the phone. "But this girl is a kid...That's impossible,"

"Kudo?" Fukuda said. "Why did she call him Kudo? Look, Gin, this kid's name isn't even Kudo...It's Edogawa,"

"Oh? It looks like this kid is more interesting than I thought...Let's go, Whisky," Gin said.

"Let's go,"

Gin opened the car door and got in. Whisky sat at the back, Conan by his side.

"What took you so long, aniki?" Vodka asked. "And what is this kid doing here?"

"It's possibly a line-a connection to our old friend, Sherry," Gin replied, starting the car.

Gin snickered as he drove away, Conan still unconscious at behind him.

Meanwhile, at the Mouri Detective Agency, Ran was starting to worry. It was already six, but Conan still wasn't home.  
It was the same for Ai at Agasa's house.

"Ai-kun, Shinichi isn't here yet," Agasa said, preparing dinner.

"Hakase, I'm sure that I left him a message earlier," Ai replied, helping Agasa. "He suddenly ran off earlier, so I went home without him,"

"What? Don't you think that something may have happened to him?" Agasa said, worried.

"Kudo-kun? I doubt it, but..." Ai felt that something wrong may have happeneed to Conan. Sure, he was very cautious, but still...

"I'll go check if he's at home," Ai said.

The telephone suddenly rang. "Hello?" Ai said.

"Ai-chan, it's Ran-neechan," Ran replied. "I just called to see if Conan-kun is there with you, is he there?"

"Y-Yes, Ran-neechan. See, he said that he'll be staying here for tonight. Is it okay?" Ai stammered, looking at the extremely worried Agasa.

'Oh, he didn't tell me. But, does he have any clothes? Or do you want me to come over and bring him some?"

"No thanks, Ran-neechan. He already has."

"Oh, ok. Bye Ai-chan! Tell the professor I said hi," Ran replied, and hung up.

"Professor, Kudo-kun isn't at home," Ai said lowly. "There's a high chance that he may have been kidnapped,"

"W-What?! Shinichi-kun, kidnapped?!"

"Let's check where he is with the spare glasses,"

Where he was-they immediately knew. He was at Haido City.

It was up to them to figure out how to rescue Conan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. GOSHO AOYAMA DOES.

I'm sorry if it took so long to update...school is getting me cuckoo...ENJOY!

KUDO SHINICHI AND THE BLACK ORGANIZATION : AMNESIA  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 3 : BASE 15

"Whisky, we're here, bring the kid down," A cold voice said.

Conan could barely hear the voice, but he was definitely sure who it belonged to-_Gin._

Gin went out of the car, which was parked in front of an old abandoned building in Haido.

"I've never been here before, Gin," Whisky muttered, looking around the place. "It's Base 15, Whisky," Gin said, lighting a cigarette.

"I'm not surprised if you haven't heard of it," He continued, heading towards the entrance.

"It's the old laboratory, right, Gin?" Vodka remarked, following Gin.

"Laboratory? Gin, why here?" Whisky asked, carrying Conan.

The first floor looked like a computer office-rays of desks and seats aligned together in rows. There were still computers, keyboards, and diskettes, but everything was quite dusty. The place had been abandoned, but not for a very long time.

The three made their way upstairs, Whisky carrying Conan.

"Why the laboratory, huh?" Gin said, snickering.

"I've been wondering the same, aniki," Vodka said, looking puzzled.

The three reached the second floor.

"Do you want to know why, Vodka?" Gin asked, a grin on his face-a mischievous, cruel grin.

He looked around. The entire second floor was a laboratory. There were rusty sinks, tables lined with containers, beakers, and other laboratory tools, and a shelf filled with all sorts of test tubes stood at the right.

They made their way again to the stairs, heading for the third floor.

While on the way they passed by the shelf. Conan could barely see a thing, but he was sure that a test tube rack stood on the topmost shelf.

"Just tell us what the reason is, Gin," Whisky grumbled.

Conan almost yelled in shock when he saw the label on one of the test tubes. _APTX Prototype 4868._

"Hmmm...So impatient, Whisky," Gin said.

"This place was one of the laboratories used by the Organization,"

"So?" Whisky said.

"I'm incredibly sure _that woman knew this place very well," Gin remarked, taking out his gun._

"And this kid here is the PERFECT bait to lure that traitor,"

He pointed the gun at Conan's head, smiling.

Haibara shivered, her skin turning pale.

Riding the Professor's Beetle, they were on the way to rescue Conan.

"W-What's wrong, Ai-kun?" the Professor asked, looking at her.

"I-It's nothing, Hakase," Ai replied, smiling. It was a lie. It wasn't nothing. She worried about Conan, and had the feeling that he was in great danger. The idea made her turn pale.

She held the tracking galsses in her shaking hands.

As they got nearer to the location the glasses showed, the more she got worried.

_I-It couldn't be that place, that's impossible, She thought. __They burned down all of my laboratories a long time ago. It's impossible-definitely impossible._

But she thought wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
